powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tuba Triumph
Tuba Triumph is the thirteenth episode of Power Rangers Beast Morphers. It is the fourth part of the data chip saga. Synopsis After witnessing a boy being bullied, Ravi takes him under his wing. Plot In a park, Ravi watches a boy practice the tuba on a nearby bench. While he practices, Ravi draws in his notebook a sketch of the scene and the rest of the team throws around a football nearby. When the football gets away from them, Zoey comes to pick it up, causing Ravi to quickly put his notebook away and to bring out a Grid Battleforce handbook. Zoey asks Ravi to come throw the football around with the rest of the team, but refuses, and starts to notice some bullies approach the tuba player. The bullies harass the boy for playing the tuba and proceed to pour a drink into the pipes, causing the boy to put his tuba in the garbage. Seeing what happened, Ravi approaches the boy and asks him about his tuba. After the boy tells Ravi that he doesn’t need the tuba anymore, the two introduce themselves to each other. The tuba player introduces himself as Joey and asks Ravi to teach him karate after he recalls seeing him teaching the activity at the Riptide Gym. Ravi and Joey both agree to meet and they leave. Meanwhile, Avatar Roxy arrives and uses the tuba that Joey threw out to create Tubatron with the Robotron key. Roxy tells Tubatron to be quiet and then orders him to gather data on the Red Ranger’s cheetah speed beast power while also attaching the last data chip on him. The Robotron gets to work and immediately draws out the Rangers’ attention. Seeing the Robotron, they transform into Rangers they battle Tubatron. Roxy gets into the fight and transforms into her Ranger form as well to get the Robotron out of there. After Roxy and Tubatron leave, the Rangers head back to Grid Battleforce. In the Cyber Dimension, Roxy and Tubatron teleport in. Scrozzle sees them both and immediately starts calling out both of them for their failure against the Rangers. Roxy tells Scrozzle that Tubatron’s sonic blasts were terrible and he immediately offers to give the Robotron an upgrade. At Grid Battleforce, Nate explains the plan to Commander Shaw and she orders the team to be on alert. At Riptide Gym, Ravi practices his karate moves and Joey arrives for his karate lesson. After revealing his intent to get back at the bullies, Ravi explains to Joey that martial arts is meant for defense and to protect himself. Both of them then proceed on with the training lesson. Once they get to the tornado kick, Joey struggles and begins to get frustrated with himself. Ravi tells Joey to take a break and they agree to train again tomorrow. Back in the Cyber Dimension, Scrozzle attaches Tubatron’s upgrade. Scrozzle attempts to explain the upgrade but is cut off by Avatar Roxy and she asks the Robotron for a demonstration of the device. Tubatron shows off the new upgrade, which is able to amplify his soundwave a lot more than before, enough to blast back Avatar Blaze, much to his frustration. Seeing this, Roxy shows her pleasure for the upgrade and reveals her intent. Back at Grid Battleforce, Ben and Betty walk in while Ravi is cleaning brass instruments. Ben and Betty use them and they ask Ravi if they can take them. Ravi approves and Commander Shaw walks in to see Ravi cleaning the instruments. Seeing this, Shaw asks her son for an explanation after thinking that he is going to start playing the tuba as a hobby. Explaining that he intends to give the tuba to Joey, Commander Shaw and Ravi both leave while Ben and Betty work on cleaning the instruments they got from Ravi. Continuing to clean the instruments, Ben and Betty attach a vacuum to their saxophone, along with soap, to try to get the dust out, and it backfires by blowing soap on Ben and Betty into the hallway. Back at Riptide Gym, Ravi resumes his karate lesson with Joey and has him try the tornado kick again. Joey still struggles and Ravi takes him to a nearby table. Joey comes across Ravi’s notebook and commends Ravi for being an excellent artist. While Ravi tells Joey that he isn’t ready to show people his art, he grabs the tuba from his bag and presents it to his student as a gift. While he shows his pleasure for the tuba, Joey tells Ravi that he’s still going to get teased for playing it. Ravi explains to Joey that he has to stand up and believe in himself. Feeling relieved, Joey thanks Ravi for the advice. In the park, Joey goes to a bench to pull out his new tuba and starts playing it. Meanwhile, a Gigadrone Detector goes off, causing the team to go to Commander Shaw at Grid Battleforce to learn it was tuba sounds being picked up. The team leaves headquarters to check out the sounds, only to find Joey in the park playing the tuba that Ravi gave him. Out of nowhere, the team gets knocked back by soundwaves from Tubatron. The team morphs into Rangers and they begin fighting the Robotron and Avatar Roxy, who was standing next to him. Seeing the team in trouble, Joey looks on and jumps into the middle of the battle with his tuba to produce a counteractive soundwave. Joey’s tuba soundwave pushes Tubatron back. The Rangers step in front of Joey and they summon their Beast-X Blasters to destroy Tubatron’s sound upgrade. Seeing the device destroyed, the Rangers continue to blast at the Robotron, where they unknowingly blast the data chip planted there by Roxy. Thinking the chip still works, Roxy grabs it and retreats back to the Cyber Dimension. Back in the Cyber Dimension, Roxy presents the data chip to Scrozzle, who points out to the avatar that the data chip was blasted, causing the circuits to get fried. Frustrated, Roxy throws the data chip aside and demands that Scrozzle summon a Gigadrone to fight the Rangers. Reluctantly agreeing, Scrozzle raises a Gigadrone Beta Model and sends it to Coral Harbor to create Tubadrone. Meanwhile, in the park, Gold and Silver Rangers thank Joey for his hard work, but also tell him that they need to get him out of there since being alerted about the Gigadrone from Commander Shaw. Before leaving, Joey plays his tuba one more time for the Gold Ranger so that he can record the sound. Nearby, the other three Rangers continue to fight Tubatron and some Tronics he summoned. Meanwhile, Commander Shaw dispatches a Grid Battleforce SUV to pick up the Gold and Silver Rangers, per their request. The remaining Rangers continue fighting and form their Beast-X Cannons to finish off Tubatron for good. The Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers get to Grid Battleforce and deploy in their Zords. Nate tells the Rangers he recorded sound from Joey’s tuba to use against the Gigadrone and he uploads it into the Wheeler Zord. The Racer Zord Battle Mode and Chopper Zord knock Tubadrone back so they can form the Beast-X Megazord. The Megazord captures Tubadrone in an energy cage. Devon summons the Cheetah Beast Blaster and uses it to finish off the Gigadrone for good. Back at Riptide Gym, Joey tells Devon, Ravi and Zoey about his encounter with the Rangers. Meanwhile, Ben and Betty play their instruments, causing annoyance around the facility. The bullies arrive and try to show up Ben and Betty. Attempting to do so, one of the bullies uses Ben’s saxophone, only to find soap inside from the duo cleaning it earlier. Thinking that it was done to him on purpose, the bully forcibly hands Ben’s saxophone back to him and attempts to hurt Ben and Betty. Seeing this, Joey jumps in front of Ben and Betty to defend them. Joey does the tornado kick successfully and knocks the bully’s hat off of him, causing the bullies to leave in disgrace. Ben and Betty thank Joey for helping them. Ravi also comes over and tells Joey he is proud for standing up to the bullies and nailing the tornado kick. Thanking Ravi, Joey goes to his backpack and presents Ravi with a frame contained with a drawing of him and Roxy that fell of his sketchbook as a gift for helping him and a reminder as to what is important. The two hug it out with the rest of the team watching from their table. Cast *Rorrie D. Travis - Devon Daniels (Beast Morphers Red) *Jasmeet Baduwalia - Ravi Shaw (Beast Morphers Blue) *Jacqueline Scislowski - Zoey Reeves (Beast Morphers Yellow) *Abraham Rodriguez - Nate Silva (Beast Morphers Gold) *Jamie Linehan - Steel (Beast Morphers Silver) (voice) *Charlie McDermott - Smash (voice) *Colby Strong - Blaze *Liana Ramirez - Roxy *Campbell Cooley - Scrozzle (voice) *Kristina Ho - Betty Burke *Cosme Flores - Ben Burke *Teuila Blakely - Commander Shaw *Amber-Rose Henshall - Technician *Joseph Wycoff - Tubatron (Voice) *Lukas Maher - Joey *Ethan Buckwell - Bully Errors *It seems Nate and Steel once again using the Beast-X Morpher, instead of Striker Morpher on the battle scene (before they fight Tubatron for second time). Notes *Ethan Buckwell, who portrays the bully, previously played Young Aiden Romero in Power Rangers Ninja Steel. *Evox does not appear in this episode. *In the US, this episode first aired on Jazz Baduwalia's birthday. **Fittingly enough, the episode focuses on Ravi. See Also (fight footage & story) (Megazord fight footage)